


Three Houses Holiday Shorts

by SarahMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aww, Christmas, Christmas 2020, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Cute, December - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Multiple ships, MxM - Freeform, Post Timeskip, Ship, Shipping, Smut, Snow, Video Game, Winter, Wow, game, making cookies, mxw, nice, one shots, pre timeskip, rare pairs, rp game, spoiler free, wxw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: Just some cute holiday shorts for fire emblem three houses. This fic will have both fluff and smut in it. Written for Christmas 2020 I will list the ships below as they are added in the order they appear.Sylvain x FelixCasper X LinhardtDorothea x EdelgardFerdinand x HubertHilda x ClaudeDedue x DimitriClaude x Dimitri
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 17





	1. The Tree (Sylvain x Felix)

"Felix? Felix! Wake up! Felix!!" Felix awoke to a very loud banging on his dormitory door accompanied by a loud and annoying yelling from a voice that was all too familiar. Felix groaned and put his pillow on his head attempting to cover his ears with it.

"Felix!! It's Sylvain! I know you're in there!" Sylvain said and kept knocking on the door. He looked at his clock and saw that it was seven in the morning which would have been an appropriate wake-up time for a school day but right now it was holiday break and Felix wanted to enjoy it and sleeping in than waking up late to go and train for a few hours then to come back and have some warm tea by the fire with some of his fellow blue lions sounded like a great way to start a nice holiday break but Sylvain just wasn't having that. He was way too hyper but this didn't surprise Felix at all since he has known. Sylvain his whole life after all.

"Sylvain go away it's break and I want to sleep a little longer. Go bother the boar prince." Felix groans before he puts his pillow back in its normal position getting ready to doze off again but Sylvain keeps knocking.

"Felix come on! Please? I wanted to go into town for a little shopping for holiday gifts and stuff and you should come."

"Why exactly should I come with you to perform a task that you are completely capable of doing on your own?" Felix asked him and yawned. Thanks to Sylvain he was now awake and at the point of no return where he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep right now. It annoyed him that things already weren't going as planned but since when did anything go perfectly in his life?

"Dimitri said that you and I need to get a tree for the blue lions' classroom for the holiday Kickstarter we are having tomorrow." Felix groaned loudly and got dressed quickly and then opened the door.

"If the boar is so desperate to have a tree so quickly then why can't he go and get it himself? What is he? Too delicate to do labor work because he's royalty?" Felix said and sneered. He was close with Dimitri in truth he was but Dimitri annoyed him on a day-to-day basis that was just how their relationship worked. They would be there for each other if the other person truly needed it but more importantly, they would always annoy the hell out of each other.

"He got called back to Faerghus for some sort of demonic beast issue that he been going on around the border. Since they might make their way down here were so many important nobility and royalty are currently staying, the issue has to be handled. He is only going to supervise of course and he will be back around dinner he said but that much of a trip will be tiring." Felix nodded in understanding but part of him wishes Dimitri had asked him to go along and handle the demonic beasts with him. He felt that he was personally much better suited for a task like that than a task like this. Felix grabbed his scarf and Sylvain smiled.

"Does that mean you're coming then?"

"More or less I suppose we can't avoid this situation that the stupid boar has put us in," Felix said and sighed as he walked down the hallway with Sylvain. They passed by Ferdinand's room and Ferdinand walked over to them.

"Good morning Sylvain and Felix where are you guys headed?"

"Oh, Dimitri had Royal business to attend to some, and Felix are headed to go and pick out a tree for our classroom. What are you up to?"

"I am tasked with decorating the black eagle's classroom with Hubert however, all the decorations Hubert has bought look rather horrid and I can not convince him to buy new ones," Ferdinand said and looked at Hubert's room and Hubert walked out with a box filled with stuff.

"Greetings blue lions. Ferdinand, I have gotten some decorations that we can use I think that our classroom should stand out among the other classrooms so I have chosen decorations that are different and unique. I think that everyone will find them quite beautiful once they come to understand them." Hubert said and took out a plague doctor mask that was painted red and green. Ferdinand looked at it in disgust.

"No! Absolutely not! Christmas is supposed to be about love and cheer not death!" He protested. Hubert frowned at Ferdinand.

"This decoration does not represent death but rather, a reminder of more trying times and how Fòdlen is very fortunate to be a peaceful place." Ferdinand stares at him.

"I am certain that you are the only person who will look at that and understand the message you have just applied!" Ferdinand protested. Felix looked at Hubert.

"I think it makes sense," Felix said. Sylvain looked at him.

"Seriously? That doesn't make sense at all!" Hubert nods in approval at Felix.

"I am glad at least one person can understand my excellence, Come now Ferdinand, We should go decorate the classroom now." Ferdinand nods and looks at Hubert.

"We certainly should but we will not be using these." Hubert frowns again.

"I will be bringing them," Hubert stated and Hubert and Ferdinand made their way down the stairs to head to the dining hall then the black eagle's classroom. Sylvain looked at Felix.

"Let's go. We wanna get a good tree before we are stuck with the lame dead looking ones especially since other people are decorating too." Sylvain said. Felix and Sylvain made their way into town. The town was busy with people shopping for gifts and celebrating with loved ones as well as people buying decoration after decoration. Sylvain had suddenly disappeared from Felix's side.

"What the? Sylvain? Oh no..." Sylvain was with some random girl who was sitting on a bench. Felix felt kind of weird when he saw Sylvain flirt with this girl. Was it because He knew his friend was making a bad choice by constantly flirting with new girls? No, that wasn't it, this was something else but Felix wasn't sure what. He went over and sighed at Sylvain.

"Please forgive my friend for bothering you, we are going to go and do our shopping now," Felix told her. The girl nods and looks at him.

"Don't worry it's no big deal." She said and went to go do some shopping of her own. Felix crossed his arms angrily and looked at Sylvain.

"Sylvain! What are you doing?! We are here to get ornaments and then go get a tree not to flirt with strangers!" Sylvain sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry! I can't help it! My last hook up said she was never going to talk to me again because she saw me flirting with another girl! I can't believe it Felix she didn't care about the other girls before she found out about them."

"Whatever just come on and help me with what we came here to do," Felix told him and walked into an ornament store. He wasn't sure what exactly Dimitri wanted them to get. Sylvain picked up a big ornament.

"Hey, Felix! Look at this one!"

"That one is a display you idiot and also, be careful if you break it then we have to buy it," Felix warned him not wanting to pay for a display. Sylvain put it back and started looking more seriously. He grabbed a basket so they could put the things they were going to buy inside. Felix found some silver and blue ornament sets.

"Let's get a few of these they fit nicely with blue lions." He said. Sylvain was tangled in some blue lights.

"Found some good lights, Felix!" He said and smiled happily. That smile struck something within Felix but he wasn't sure what. It just made him happy that Sylvain was so happy.

"You are all tangled in them. They look perfect for the tree but we need to get them off of you before we can buy them." Felix said and walked over to help Sylvain get the lights untangled from himself. Sylvain accidentally tripped over some of the lights he was tangled in and fell right on top of Felix. Felix was blushing and he was very embarrassed about this situation. Sylvain chuckled a little.

"Oops...Sorry, Felix." Felix shook his head.

"It was an accident don't worry about it too much. We just need to get you untangled then you can show me where you found these we should get a few more boxes for Ingrid since she will be decorating the classroom tomorrow with Dedue I think they would like to use these." Felix said and Sylvain got himself untangled and helped Felix get up. After much hassle, they were able to pay for the decorations and leave the store.

"Let's get these decorations back to the monastery then we can go to a nice clearing just south of the monastery and get a tree." Sylvain nodded and the two went back to the monastery. When they went into the blue Lion's classroom it was empty so they just set the box of decorations on the desk for later. Sylvain grabbed an axe from the training room and met back with Felix.

"Alright, Sylvain let's go." The two of them took their time to walk to the clearing and when they finally arrived they started looking at the pine trees. Felix found a sturdy-looking pine tree, one that would be perfect for the classroom however it did look a bit heavy.

"Hey, Sylvain! Over here!" Sylvain walked over and looked at the tree.

"It's beautiful Felix but do you think that we will be able to get that back to the monastery just you and I?" Felix looked at him.

"Come on, don't doubt our abilities we are strong aren't we? Now chop that fucker down and let's get going." Sylvain nods and starts chopping down the tree with the axe he brought and when it finally falls, Sylvain drops his axe and falls back into the snow.

"Sylvain!" Sylvain was laughing as he sat up in the snow and threw a chunk of snow right at Felix. Felix threw a snowball at Sylvain's back before helping him get back up. Felix got a rope out of his winter coat pocket.

"Help me tie this around the tree." Sylvain nods and they tie the rope around the base of the tree. Sylvain gets a rope out of his pocket as well and ties it around the tree. They both hold an end of one of the ropes and start pulling.

"Put your back into Sylvain!" Felix yells as he struggles to make the tree move all that much. Sylvain struggles to pull the tree and grunts as the tree only moves a little bit between the two of them pulling it.

"Hmmm, I have an idea," Sylvain said and pointed to a nearby hill covered in snow that led close to the monastery. Felix could read his friend's mind at this point and nods as he turns and starts to drag the tree that way. Now that they were at the top of the hill, Sylvain sat on the tree and held Felix close. Felix blushed and Sylvain felt his cheek.

"Felix your freezing..." Sylvain took off his scarf and wrapped it around Felix's face making sure to leave slits for his eyes. If he could see Felix's face, he would see just how much he was blushing at the minute. Sylvain held onto Felix tightly and leaned forward which sent the tree sliding down the hill like a sled. Sylvain was cheering until Felix tugged on him.

"What's wrong?"

"A pond! There's a pond!" Felix shouted and tried to make the tree turn. Sylvain was trying to make the tree turn as well when luckily right before the pond a large piece of wood brought the tree to a stop right before falling in. However, not so luckily, Felix and Sylvain were shot off into the air and fell into the pond. It was freezing, Felix didn't know if he could swim since the cold was enveloping him faster then he imagined. Suddenly Felix felt weak like he would fall unconscious until he was grabbed by someone. Sylvain grabbed Felix and made it out of the pond Felix coughed and gasped.

"Felix your cold as ice!" Sylvain started running back to the monastery with Felix in his arms.

"What about the tree?" Felix protested.

"We will get it later you idiot!" When they reached the monastery, Sylvain brought Felix to his room and undressed him, and grabbed his new clothes. He also changed himself. He then carried Felix to the classroom where there was a fire going. Felix normally would have felt unhappy and weak in a situation like this but something about Sylvain taking care of him made it better.

"Felix I thought something could have happened to you I thought..." Sylvain did something unexpected and pressed his lips to Felix's. Felix gasped and Sylvain used that moment to use his tongue. When it was over Felix looked at him.

"What are you doing? I don't want to be another one of your girls who you just throw away." Felix said looking away. He finally realized what that feeling in his heart was. It was jealousy. He loved Sylvain.

"You won't. You won't Felix, you are worth so much more than they will ever be. Felix, I... I thought I could never have you so I didn't bother to try. I thought that I could be happy with anyone but those girls just used me or wanted me for my crest you are different." He said softly. Felix chuckles a little.

"Guess you'll always be an idiot then but you're my idiot now." Sylvain smiled happier than ever before and cuddled Felix by the fire.

"Guess we never got the tree but we did get something better."

"You know the boar is going to be mad right?"

"Oh well, we can figure it out tomorrow," Sylvain said before he and Felix fell asleep together by the fire.


	2. Feral Battalion (Casper x Linhardt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I have a stomach condition and My stomach has been feeling off and I wanted to get this finished so I could take a break before the next chapter. I hope you still enjoy It!  
> ~SarahLightning

Lindhardt yawned as he looked at his book again he was studying crests to try and gain more knowledge about the topic however, his body just wanted to sleep. He started closing his eyes until suddenly he heard screaming accompanied by a hug being thrown around him. "Lin! I have great news!" Casper shouted and wrapped his arms around Linhardt and smiled wide.

"Casper, Is this great news more important than my creat research?" Linhardt said with a yawn.

"Well it's not more important but it's way cooler," Casper said and smiled. Linhardt sighed as he was out of his zone now and no longer in the mood to work. 

"What is this great news that you had to interrupt my studies for?" Linhardt asked him and sighed.

"Seteth said that we were going to have a winter tournament! I was going to ask you to be on my team for the tournament! We would be so awesome together!" Casper said and cheered happily.

"Oh uh...Look Casper I'm not cut out for this kind of thing so I'm not gonna be in the tournament I much rather stay and continue my studies up here maybe do a little Christmas shopping soon," Linhardt said thinking about the things he was planning to do. Casper smiled really wide and looked at Linhardt.

"That's where the best part comes in! Seteth says all the students are required to participate so now you have to be on a team with me!" Casper said beaming. Linhardt frowned at Casper.

"How is that great news? Casper This is not great news at all a lot of students don't want to do this." Linhardt said with a frown and yawned. He didn't see any use arguing though if Seteth had said everyone had to participate then everyone had to participate. 

"We have to work in teams of four and I already have the other two people for our team! Ashe and Ignatz! Won't this be fun?!" Casper said as he practically dragged Linhardt out of the library to the training room. When the whole team was there they started talking about what they should name their team. Casper thought of something.

"How about Feral cats!" Ashe smiled.

"That sounds great! I love it!" They all cheered and Linhardt yawned. This was going to be a long week.

The next day they went out onto the ice skating rink to practice for the ice battle and ice skating retinue. Ferdinand was on the ice wearing a beautiful white ice skating uniform. "Good morning everyone! Are you here to practice ice skating?" He asked. Linhardt was asleep on the ice rink and Ignatz kept tripping.

"Yeah, We are supposed to be I'm assuming you are doing the same?" Ferdinand smiled. 

"Indeed! My team has an outfit and a team cheer too!" Ferdinand shows off his outfit and smiles happily. 

"What do you think? Like it?" Another voice appeared behind him which was recognizable as Hubert von vestra from the black eagles' house.

"I think its all rather stupid, Why can't I be on Lady Edelgard's team?" 

"Well you aren't and your attitude is bringing down the morale of the whole team Hubert. You didn't join a team so Seteth forced you to join us it's nobody's fault but your own so just get with the program."

"The whole team is bringing down my will to live," Hubert said and crossed his arms Ferdinand sighed.

"Hubert, You will put on the lovely outfit that Constance made you and act pleasant this isn't that hard!" Hubert rolled his eyes.

"It's a bit harder than you may think," Hubert said and sighed before the two walked off. After a long day of training and getting ready for everything, Everyone was relaxing. Lindhardt was in his room reading a book when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked and Casper came in.

"Hey, Lin! Don't you wanna hang out with everyone else as a reward for all of our hard work?" Casper asked him. Lindhardt shook his head and sat by the fire he had in his room.

"Not now, I just want to relax in my room," Linhardt told him. Casper shut the door behind him and sat with Lindhardt. Linhardt was tired so he leaned on Casper's shoulder and yawned. Casper blushed.

"Lin!" Linhardt looked at him confused.

"What is it? Am I bothering you?" Linhardt asked him and cuddled him closer.

"N-No I'm just surprised you aren't usually the cuddly type," Casper said and smiled he cuddled him too Linhardt took something out of his pocket, it was mistletoe.

"Lin..." Linhardt blushed and shook his head.

"I haven't been honest with my feelings I'm afraid. I hope you will accept this gift even though it isn't much..." Casper's eyes widened and he kissed Linhardt.

"Even when we aren't on the battlefield...You are like a feral battalion." Linhardt told him with a laugh.

"Yeah! Well, now I'm your Feral Battalion!" Casper said with a blush and laughed. This moment between Casper and Linhardt was the beginning of many more moments like this to come. As for the sports competition, It ended up getting canceled because Claude and Yuri thought that the other teams were making too much progress during training and slipped a three-day stomach poison into all of the food and put laxatives in the drinks that stayed in effect for a week at that point, Seteth just called the whole thing off a lot of people had mixed feelings about this except for Hubert who smiled for once and Linhardt who was overjoyed as well because now he had more time to Cuddle his Feral Battalion.

Lindhardt yawned as he looked at his book again he was studying crests to try and gain more knowledge about the topic however, his body just wanted to sleep. He started closing his eyes until suddenly he heard screaming accompanied by a hug being thrown around him. "Lin! I have great news!" Casper shouted and wrapped his arms around Linhardt and smiled wide.

"Casper, Is this great news more important than my creat research?" Linhardt said with a yawn.

"Well it's not more important but it's way cooler," Casper said and smiled. Linhardt sighed as he was out of his zone now and no longer in the mood to work. 

"What is this great news that you had to interrupt my studies for?" Linhardt asked him and sighed.

"Seteth said that we were going to have a winter tournament! I was going to ask you to be on my team for the tournament! We would be so awesome together!" Casper said and cheered happily.

"Oh uh...Look Casper I'm not cut out for this kind of thing so I'm not gonna be in the tournament I much rather stay and continue my studies up here maybe do a little Christmas shopping soon," Linhardt said thinking about the things he was planning to do. Casper smiled really wide and looked at Linhardt.

"That's where the best part comes in! Seteth says all the students are required to participate so now you have to be on a team with me!" Casper said beaming. Linhardt frowned at Casper.

"How is that great news? Casper This is not great news at all a lot of students don't want to do this." Linhardt said with a frown and yawned. He didn't see any use arguing though if Seteth had said everyone had to participate then everyone had to participate. 

"We have to work in teams of four and I already have the other two people for our team! Ashe and Ignatz! Won't this be fun?!" Casper said as he practically dragged Linhardt out of the library to the training room. When the whole team was there they started talking about what they should name their team. Casper thought of something.

"How about Feral cats!" Ashe smiled.

"That sounds great! I love it!" They all cheered and Linhardt yawned. This was going to be a long week.

The next day they went out onto the ice skating rink to practice for the ice battle and ice skating retinue. Ferdinand was on the ice wearing a beautiful white ice skating uniform. "Good morning everyone! Are you here to practice ice skating?" He asked. Linhardt was asleep on the ice rink and Ignatz kept tripping.

"Yeah, We are supposed to be I'm assuming you are doing the same?" Ferdinand smiled. 

"Indeed! My team has an outfit and a team cheer too!" Ferdinand shows off his outfit and smiles happily. 

"What do you think? Like it?" Another voice appeared behind him which was recognizable as Hubert von vestra from the black eagles' house.

"I think its all rather stupid, Why can't I be on Lady Edelgard's team?" 

"Well you aren't and your attitude is bringing down the morale of the whole team Hubert. You didn't join a team so Seteth forced you to join us it's nobody's fault but your own so just get with the program."

"The whole team is bringing down my will to live," Hubert said and crossed his arms Ferdinand sighed.

"Hubert, You will put on the lovely outfit that Constance made you and act pleasant this isn't that hard!" Hubert rolled his eyes.

"It's a bit harder than you may think," Hubert said and sighed before the two walked off. After a long day of training and getting ready for everything, Everyone was relaxing. Lindhardt was in his room reading a book when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked and Casper came in.

"Hey, Lin! Don't you wanna hang out with everyone else as a reward for all of our hard work?" Casper asked him. Lindhardt shook his head and sat by the fire he had in his room.

"Not now, I just want to relax in my room," Linhardt told him. Casper shut the door behind him and sat with Lindhardt. Linhardt was tired so he leaned on Casper's shoulder and yawned. Casper blushed.

"Lin!" Linhardt looked at him confused.

"What is it? Am I bothering you?" Linhardt asked him and cuddled him closer.

"N-No I'm just surprised you aren't usually the cuddly type," Casper said and smiled he cuddled him too Linhardt took something out of his pocket, it was mistletoe.

"Lin..." Linhardt blushed and shook his head.

"I haven't been honest with my feelings I'm afraid. I hope you will accept this gift even though it isn't much..." Casper's eyes widened and he kissed Linhardt.

"Even when we aren't on the battlefield...You are like a feral battalion." Linhardt told him with a laugh.

"Yeah! Well, now I'm your Feral Battalion!" Casper said with a blush and laughed. This moment between Casper and Linhardt was the beginning of many more moments like this to come. As for the sports competition, It ended up getting canceled because Claude and Yuri thought that the other teams were making too much progress during training and slipped a three-day stomach poison into all of the food and put laxatives in the drinks that stayed in effect for a week at that point, Seteth just called the whole thing off a lot of people had mixed feelings about this except for Hubert who smiled for once and Linhardt who was overjoyed as well because now he had more time to Cuddle his Feral Battalion.


	3. The Christmas Dress (Edelgard x Dorothea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on Christmas break so you can expect some more ship shorts to be added soon

It was a cold winter's day in the capital of the Adrestrain empire where Edelgald and the black eagles' strike force (Other than Petra who moved back to bridgid and became queen there.) Everyone was getting ready for the holiday season at the capital and planning to decorate the place from top to bottom. Dorothea had an eye for how things should be done and he was in charge of helping the decorating process. "I got it! I got it!" Casper said and threw firewood on the floor. Linhardt was woken from his nap because of this.

"Ugh...Casper, what is it this time? Do you need anything? You just ruined a perfectly good nap." Linhardt complained as Casper gave him some firewood.

"I got wood! For the fire! The big huge bonfire!" Casper was excited about this bonfire that he thought was happening. Dorothea sighed.

"Casper dear, I said go get firewood for the fireplace not for a bonfire.We aren't doing a bonfire this is Christmas time, not weapon forging time it is all about cheer and giving and we have pretty lights. Why don't you go and help Hubert hand them on the tree? He could use a partner?" She said and handed him some Christmas lights.

"Dorothea! These lights are boring though! They don't make nearly enough light! We should do a bonfire and guess what we can even use firewood dye and make the bonfire red or green or any color we want and it makes a whole ton of light!"

"We can think about it. Go head and help Hubert and we will talk later." Casper ran over to Hubert and started bothering him about the bonfire rather than helping and Dorothea sighed. Dorothea looked to the stairs and saw her beautiful wife, Edelgarld walking down the stairs, and by the looks of it, she saw what just happened.

"I am guessing I will think about it means no?" She said talking about Casper and his crazy bonfire idea.

"Of course it does. This is Christmas, not a festival." Dorothea told Edelgarld and she looked at Ferdinand who had come running in. He was out on a horseback ride with Lorenz who had come for a visit this Christmas.

"The Christmas eve formal is so soon Dorothea isn't it? I am sure that you have gotten a dress to wear haven't you?" Ferdinand asked.

"Of course I have Ferdie and I am sure that you have something nice to wear too? Edelgarld also must have something nice I mean she is the emperor after all." Dorothea said and looked at her wife.

"Actually...I was planning to just wear the regular emperor clothes that I normally wear when I appear in front of an audience. I don't think that I need any extra special treatment for this." Dorothea gasped as Ferdie had gone back outside to do something with Lorenz since he called him.

"Edelgarld! You have to wear a dress! You are the emperor and everyone is going to be expecting you to make an impression and show respect at the event and the best way to do that is to dress special for an event like this. That way everyone knows that you care about it!" Dorothea explained and before Edelgarld could even answer, Dorothea had grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the doors.

"Dorothea! Where are we going?" Dorothea smiles brightly at her wife.

"To the best dress store in the capital of course." She said before grabbing her and Edelgarld coats and scarves. Edelgarld sighed she assumed that as long as she just tried to do this with her wife then Dorothea would calm down. If nothing at the best store looked good on her then she didn't need to buy anything and could just go in her emperor clothes. If this was that important to Dorothea then she would give it a try for Dorothea's sake.

"Alright, I will try on some dresses and go dress shopping with you but I am not going to make any promises," Edelgarld told her and Dorothea smiled.

"Don't worry my crimson flower, I haven't gotten a dress yet either so you won't be alone," Dorothea said. After a few minutes of walking, they were at the store, and the employee at the store bows.

"Emperor Edelgarld and Emperor Dorothea! What can we do for you?" Edelgarld smiled respectfully and looked at the employee.

"No need for formality we are just here to try on some dresses and things," Edelgarld said. The employee smiled and looked at her and Dorothea.

"Alright if you need any help then feel free to ask." The employee said before walking away. Right away Dorothea started looking through all the dresses that were in her size particularly ball gowns.

"Oh Edelgrld they are all so beautiful I can't wait to try some on! How is your search going? Your search for going?" Edelgard was looking at a black dress. As Hubert came in and bows respectfully.

"Lady Edelgard, Lady Dorothea, Ferdinand said that you were here and I was wondering if you needed any help also, Ferdinand insisted that I buy a suit as well," Hubert said and shook his head.

"I do not think such a thing is needed Lady Edelgard. I would like your opinion on the matter of a suit and if I need one I would be perfectly comfortable in my usually public attire." Edelgard looked at him.

"That is exactly what I said to Dorothea and she is making me buy a dress so if you don't buy a suit, Ferdinand might drag you back here and make you buy one," Edelgard warned him. Hubert sighs in defeat.

"I suppose it is best to get this accomplished now than before Ferdinand ends up choosing for me and making me wear something less than desirable." Hubert looked at the black ballgown that Edelgard was looking at. Hubert nods in approval.

"I think you have great tastes Lady Edelgard this is an excellent choice." When Dorothea heard that she ran over. If Hubert said something was an excellent choice then it must be terrible at least that's what Dorothea thought. Hubert had no taste in fashion he only liked things that looked well...not appropriate for a dance. Dorothea took one look at the black dress and frowned.

"No! Absolutely not! This looks like funeral attire." Hubert frowned and looked at Dorothea and then at the dress.

"I see nothing wrong with this dress. I don't understand why you don't like it." Hubert told her and took it off the rack so Edelgard could try it on later. Dorothea sighed and knew she had work to do especially now that Hubert was here weighing in his opinion on the attire. Dorothea took out a shimmering gold dress.

"I am going to be trying on this one, these are the types of dresses you should pick Edie. They are beautiful and perfect for you. Look at this silver dress Edelgard. You should try it on." Edelgard took a look at the silver dress and thought about it. Hubert had gone to look at suits. Edelgard frowned.

"I think it might blend in with my hair too much. The color combined with the sparkles is fairly similar to my hair." Edelgard said and looked at her wife. Dorothea smiled and put it back along with the black dress.

"Don't worry crimson flower, we will find something that looks good," Dorothea said and smiled at Edelgard and started browsing through the dresses once more. She lost sight of Edelgard and wondered where she had gone.

"Edie? Where are you?" Hubert was found standing by the dressing room with a golden crown.

"She's in there. I just brought her crown because she will have to wear it with whatever she picks so she should like the look of the crown and dress together." Hubert said and left the store it looked like he had bought a suit after all. Edelgard came out in her normal clothes and smiled.

"I already paid for the dress don't worry. It's going to be a surprise." She said and smiled at Dorothea.

On the day of the ball, Edelgard was getting ready and Dorothea was waiting outside of their quarters. She was curious about the dress Edelgard had chosen and wondered what it was like she hoped it wasn't something Hubert had picked out because if it were up to Hubert she would be in a goth dress. Edelgard finally stepped out and Dorothea let out an audible gasp. Edelgard was in a beautiful red ball gown with sparkles. She was wearing a golden crown and she had her hair down and curled slightly. Edelgard blushed shyly. "What do you think of it, Dorothea? Is it alright?" Dorothea smiled and held her hands.

"It's perfect my crimson flower. Now shall we go to the dance?"

"I would be honored," Edelgard said with a smile and the two went to the ball and danced the night away.


	4. Mistletoe (Ferdinand x Hubert)

Hubert wasn't one for socializing with the other students at the monastery. No, he isn't a shut-in like some students were but he wasn't exactly social. He mostly did his studies and hung out with Edelgard and he was happy with just that. He was reading about some dark magic in the library from a book Byleth had suggested that he take a look at for his training. Felix came into the library and closed the doors. "Hey, Hubert. Are you hiding too?" Hubert looked up at him perplexed.

"Why would I be hiding? Especially, what good is hiding in a public place like this? If I wanted to hide I would go somewhere where I wouldn't be found." Hubert said and placed his book down and got up.

"Well, the professor has given Sylvain permission to do this mistletoe thing that he read about in some book. Apparently, it's this weird tradition where if you end up under the mistletoe at the same time as another person, you have to kiss them and now there are mistletoes all over the monastery. It's only a matter of time if I keep walking around. I even saw some of them on the training grounds." Hubert frowned this idea of being required to kiss people just because of the location of some plant sounded rather distasteful in his opinion.

"Why must we engage in such acts because of a little plant?" Hubert asked Felix.

"I have no idea. It doesn't even make any sense. Part of me thinks Sylvain just did this so he can flirt with more girls." Felix said and sighed as he sat in a chair.

"That is likely," Hubert said.

"Thank you for warning me about this Felix. The knowledge is rather useful. I probably would have attacked someone if they tried to do such vulgar acts just because I was standing under a plant if I hadn't known about this rule." Hubert said and left the library. He had to watch out for those troublesome mistletoe plants. He didn't want to have to kiss anyone and knowing some of the students at this monastery, some of them might try and trick him into going under one at the same time as they did just to kiss him. Hubert made a face showing his discomfort. He didn't feel comfortable kissing anyone at the monastery he just didn't. He hated this idea with all his heart. He went down to the dining area and saw so many mistletoes in there. Bernadetta was trying to get food. Hubert tried to go to talk to her.

"Stop! Don't get within six feet of me! I don't want to have to kiss anyone! I just want to get a slice of cake and go back to my room..." Bernadetta said and Hubert decided to keeps his distance. Maybe Bernadetta was onto something with the six feet rule. Hubert stood in line to get his meal and Dimitri came up behind him to get food as well.

"Good evening Hubert, What are you planning to have for dinner? I think I am going to have the ribs with carrot slices plate. It looks rather good." Hubert was about to respond but then his mind wandered and he imagined what would happen if he had to kiss the future king of Faerghus. He couldn't do that, he was lady Edelgard's vassal. Hubert frowned.

"I will not kiss you, Your Highness," Hubert said making sure he got his point across.

"Pardon? I have no plans of making any advances towards you."

"I don't care if you have planned it or not, nobody knows what the mistletoe has in store for us." Dimitri just looked at Hubert confused as Hubert walked away. The next morning, Hubert woke up bright and early and saw Ferdinand in the dining hall having some tea.

"Good morning Hubert! Would you like some tea?" Hubert shook his head.

"I prefer coffee so, no thank you, Ferdinand." Ferdinand smiles and nods.

"That's ok Hubert! Do you want to sit with me while you drink your coffee?" Hubert thought about this for a minute. The idea didn't sound too bad until Hubert remembered that there was mistletoe all over the dining area. He wasn't sure he should sit with Ferdinand now. If he sat with Ferdinand, then Ferdinand would be overly polite and volunteer to walk to class with him and they would surely end up walking under one of that pesky mistletoe. If he sat with Ferdinand, someone could end up hanging another mistletoe right above where they were seated and then the same result would occur. Hubert had to act fast, he had to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't join Ferdinand so that way he and Ferdinand didn't fall victim to this mistletoe trap.

"Ah well as much as I would fancy a cup of coffee, I just remembered that I have to do something important." Ferdinand raised a brow. It was very unlike Hubert to turn down coffee.

"You never miss your morning coffee, Hubert. You have been late to class multiple times just so you could show up with a fresh coffee. Are you alright?" Ferdinand asked.

"Yes, I am fine I just have to attend to some business for Lady Edelgard. You know, the usual." Hubert said and walked out of the dining hall. He would be back for his coffee later but he couldn't risk going in the dining area when there were people in there that might want his attention. This stupid game was nothing but a hassle for him. After a few days, the game was still going and Hubert was starting to lose his mind. He wanted the holiday to just come so this would be over once and for all. It was late at night and Hubert thought it was safe to finally go get something to eat. He creeped out of his room and was going to go and get some food however, he noticed that Ferdinand's bedroom door was open. He went down to the pond area and saw Ferdinand sitting on a bench.

"Ferdinand? What are you doing up so late?" Ferdinand looks over at Hubert and smiles.

"Hubert! I couldn't sleep with the finals coming up I have been a bit stressed that's all." Hubert walked over to him and sat with him. He sighed and looked at him.

"You really should rest, you probably won't do as good on your exams if you don't," Hubert warned him. Ferdinand looked at him and sighed.

"Hubert why have you been avoiding me?" Ferdinand questioned him and looked at him.

"Avoiding?"

"Yes, you know what I am talking about. Whenever I try and talk to you, you make up some excuses about needing to be somewhere or do something and half of the excuses you make don't even make sense! Did I do something to upset you? If I did, I am sorry about it. Can you please just tell me what is wrong?" Ferdinand said softly and looked at Hubert. Hubert sighed.

"It's just-" Hubert was interrupted by Ferdinand kissing him on the lips gently and Hubert's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to do other than kiss him back because...He liked it... When it was over Hubert looked at him.

"Well...I was avoiding you because of these stupid kissing plants but it seems that I had nothing to worry about." Ferdinand blushed softly and looked at Hubert. He stood on the bench and yanked the mistletoe down.

"You want another round?"

"Certainly, Aegir," Hubert said and kissed him again as it started to snow under the moonlight.


	5. Worship And Prayer (Claude x Hilda)

It was close to the holidays and Claude Von Riegan, leader of the alliance was sitting with his girlfriend, Hilda as he was waiting for the last day of classes to end. People were talking about what they were going to be doing for the holidays. When the class finally ended, Hilda was laying her head on the table and sighing. "Ughhh finally! Those classes were making me exhausted! I just can't bear them anymore don't you agree Claude?" Claude looked at her and sighed.

"I love your lack of motivation to do anything but don't you think that the holidays are going to be boring if we don't do anything?" Claude said and sighed. He wasn't sure what to do and he didn't want the holiday season to be boring. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey, Hilda! You know that one song on your playlist that talks about whores?" Claude said. Hilda sighs.

"That doesn't really narrow it down much at all Claude," Hilda said and giggles a bit. Claude thought harder.

" No like, the one called WAP." Hilda understood now and she smiled.

"Yup! Sure do! What about it?" Claude smirked and grabbed her hand as they headed off to the church. Seteth was in the church looking at a list and frowning.

"Hmmm, it's not quite enough...Oh, greetings Claude, Hilda what brings you here? The holiday sure is getting close don't you agree?"

"Yes I certainly do and I think I know the perfect song to play for the holidays," Claude said with a wink at Hilda and a smirk. Seteth was listening.

"Well, I could certainly use suggestions what is the song called so I can write it down on our playlist?" Claude smiled.

"It's called WAP! I'm sure you will love it. It's a holiday classic back in Almyra you know." Claude said sounding completely truthful despite the fact that he was lying. Hilda held back her laughing with difficulty but was able to.

"You know, since I won't be able to travel to my homeland of Almyra this holiday season, I thought it would be cool if we could play an Almyran classic to make me feel a bit more at home. I also want to teach the golden deer some more about the other half of my heritage since I am half Almyran and a half from the alliance. I made so many close friends in the Golden deer and I would love to be able to share some holiday Almyran music with them. My heritage is part of who I am after all." Claude said and sounded really sincere since he was such a good liar and trickster. He looked up at Seteth asking for his approval by staring into his eyes. Seteth was moved by his lies thinking that Claude was telling the truth and being sincere.

"I can't believe I am saying this to you of all people but, Claude this is very noble of you. I will do all I can to make sure your Almyran classic gets played for the holidays. I am also quite curious, does WAP stand for something, or is that the full name of the song?" Claude smiled and winked.

"I am so glad that you asked Seteth. I am so happy to see people here so excited to learn more about my Almyran roots. It just...makes me so happy!" Claude said and made himself cry a little bit faking tears of happiness. Seteh pats him on the back.

"Of course, I am interested in the well being and background of all the students here at Garreg Mach," Seteth said. Hilda thought her boyfriend's performance was unbelievable. It seemed so real but that was just Claude for you. He was a great trickster and that was one of the things Hilda loved about him. Sometimes Claude would get her out of homework with his tricks saying that she had to do something for him so that Hilda could take a much-desired nap or Sanua day instead of doing the homework for class. Hilda loved this talent that her boyfriend had. Meanwhile, Claude was wiping the tears that he had made himself cry and looked at Seteth again.

"Thank you...WAP stands for Worship and Prayer. It symbolizes how we worship and pray for the goddess in Almyra." Seteth smiles and looks at Claude with approval.

"What an excellent melody that sounds like! It is certainly perfect for holidays such as this that celebrate the birth of the goddess. I will do everything I can to make sure that we play it." Seteth said and smiled as he looked at the time.

"Well, it is dinner time. Why don't you two go run along to the dining hall and get some dinner? I still have much to do here so I don't have any more time to chat." Seteth walked away and Hilda and Claude ran out of the church giggling. At dinner, Edelgard and Hubert were eating as Hubert poked at his stake.

"I really do wish this stake had been rare instead of medium Lady Edelgard," Hubert said and sighed before he looked over at Hilda and Claude who were still laughing.

"Lady Edelgard, have you noticed that Hilda and Claude are making quite a ruckus over there? What do you think is going on?" Edelgard sighed and looked at Hubert.

"They probably did something bad. You know how Claude is with his pranks." Edelgard said and sighed. A few days later, it was Christmas eve and everyone was happily getting ready to celebrate tomorrow. Everyone was eating dinner and exchanging a few early gifts. Some people were partying and the music was playing throughout the monastery on the loudspeaker. Leonie was complaining to Lorenz.

"Why didn't they play "all I want for Christmas is Jeralt"?!" Lorenz sighed.

"I understand your pain Leonie, I and Ferdinand made a song together called "the twelve days of noble Christmas " only for Seteth to say he wasn't going to play songs that were made by students."Soon, WAP started playing and Claude and Hilda started laughing hysterically. They went outside in the snow as it played and they kissed.

"You will always be my partner in crime Hilda," Claude said blushing and winked.

"You too Claude," Hilda said and jumped on her boyfriend's shoulders. Suddenly the stopped and everyone heard on the loudspeaker,

"Claude Von Riegan to Seteth's office immediately! I repeat, Claude Von Riegan to Seteth's office immediately!"

"Uh oh-" Claude said before him and Hilda fell into the snow.


	6. Unexpected Gift (Dimitri x Dedue)

WARNING SMUT

Dimitri breathed in the cold air of Faerghus. He was happy to be in his hometown for a few weeks for the holiday season. Being a student at the monastery was fun, it was a break from being a prince and he got to discover more about himself that way he got to discover more about his personality and what he wanted for himself. Not just what was expected of him as the future king of Faerghus. Dimitri had discovered one key thing about himself this past month, he had a huge crush on his vassal, Dedue. Dedue was a loyal, caring, and a strong young man he always was there for Dimitri regardless if the problem was personal or simply an empire issue that Dimitri had to help deal with. How could he not fall for Dedue after all the kindness that the man had given him over the years? A kindness that Dimitri often questioned if he even deserved. There was one issue though, whenever Dimitri tried to flirt with Dedue or drop a hint that he liked Dedue, Dedue would not pick up on any of it in any way whatsoever. This somewhat frustrated Dimitri but the crown prince was determined to keep trying and this Christmas season was when Dimitri was finally going to find a way to get what he wanted. He and Dedue had just arrived in Faerghus and Dedue looked at him. "Are you glad to be home your highness?" Dedue asked him.

"It is rather nice to be back in Faerghus for a little while even though I really am enjoying the monastery. It's been a nice change."

"I am glad you are enjoying the monastery, Your highness. I am having a pleasant time there as well it had been great to meet so many kind people from so many different places there. We even got to meet people from outside of Fòdlen like Petra and Claude." Dedue said and walked to the palace with Dimitri.

"Yes, it's been quite nice," Dimitri said before they walked inside and put their things away. Dimitri tried to think of a way to flirt with Dedue and he had a perfect idea. After Dedue had finished putting his things away Dimitri approached him.

"Hey Dedue, do you think that you could help me with some Christmas shopping? I really need to get it done before Christmas Eve." Dimitri told him. Dedue nods.

"Certainly your highness I suppose I should get my shopping done too. We should get going before all the best things are gone." Dedue said. Dimitri's plan was going perfectly so far.

"Perfect! We should definitely get going." Dimitri said and with that, the two of them left for a nearby shopping area. When they arrived, Dimitri brought Dedue to a store that sold lingerie. Dedue stared at the revealing pieces of clothing in the window of the store. He frowned and looked at Dimitri.

"Your highness, This is a rather inappropriate store. What are we doing here? I thought you said that we were going to go and get Christmas gifts." Dedue said confused and Dimitri sighed.

"We are. I have to pick up a few things from here."

"Here? As a Christmas gift?" Dedue said and frowned, even more, he never thought his highness was interested in such things and he certainly didn't feel comfortable going into such a store.

"Yes Dedue, here. Why don't you accompany me inside?" Dimitri asked. Dedue shook his head.

"If it's alright with you, Your highness, may I please wait outside? I don't really feel comfortable going in this kind of store." Dedue confessed. Dimitri sighed as Dedue was once again not taking the hint. This was ok though and on some level, Dimitri expected this. Dimitri smiled.

"Of course Dedue. I will only be a few." Dimitri said as he went inside the store. He already had an idea of what he was looking for, he wanted to show himself off and not leave too much to the imagination. He wanted Dedue to want him the second he saw him. About fifteen minutes later, Dimitri came back out and smiled at Dedue.

"Alright I am done here, now where do you think we could find some good gifts?" After shopping all day and finally returning to the castle with all the gifts, Dimitri and Dedue ate dinner and before they knew it, it was nighttime and everyone was going to bed. Dimitri was finally ready to put his plan into action, he put on the lingerie and looked at himself in the mirror, and blushed before sprawling out on his bed. All he had to do was call for Dedue and he would surely come.

"Dedue!! Help!!" Just as planned, Dimitri heard someone running down the hallway, and then Dedue ran into his room.

"Your highness! What seems to be the pro-" Dedue saw Dimitri laid out of the bed and closed his bedroom door seeing the inappropriate attire. He just stood there for a little while. Even if he had desires, he knew he shouldn't act on them or he might ruin Dimitri's reputation.

"Come here Dedue," Dimitri said and Dedue walked over and sat on his bed. Dedue thought he looked perfect and he wanted Dimitri to be his but he would never ask for that since Dimitri was royalty and he was just a commoner.

"Your highness, what is the meaning of this?"

"Dimitri."

"What?"

"Call me Dimitri."

"Ok Dimitri, what is the meaning of this?" Dimitri got turned on by hearing Dedue call him his name instead of your highness. He climbed on Dedue's lap and looked up at him.

"Dimitri?" Dimitri kissed him on the lips and let out a soft moan that Dedue thought was adorable.

"How long have you-"

"At least a month now maybe two," Dimitri answered knowing what he was going to ask. Dedue gently caressed his cheek.

"Do I have permission to touch you, your highness?" Dedue said wanting to double-check that he was allowed.

"Yes, please I want to feel you inside ~," Dimitri told him and that was about all the encouragement Dedue needed. Dedue started palming Dimitri through the lingerie and Dimitri gasped.

"How lewd you sound and soon you will be mine won't you Dimitri?~" Dedue whispered in his ear ad Dimitri gasped. Dedue puts two fingers to Dimitri's mouth and Dimitri licks them.

"Dimitri suck." Dimitri started sucking on his fingers and Dedue couldn't help but wonder what his mouth would feel like in other places. Dedue took off his pants and underwear as he took off the bottom of Dimitri's lingerie. Dimitri gasped at how big Dedue was.

"W-Will it fit?" Dedue kissed Dimitri to calm him down and assure him.

"I will never hurt you, Your Highness," Dedue said and stuck one of the wet fingers into him. Dimitri was already squirming under him and just a finger was inside of him.

"Oh Dimitri, you haven't played with yourself here have you?" Dimitri gasps.

"O-of course not! I-I am the future king of Faerghus! I can't do something so- ahhh~" Dedue kisses him again.

"There's no shame in it, Dimitri, I will teach you how to pleasure your hole some other time," Dedue told him and stuck the second finger in. After some time, Dimitri was practically riding his fingers which is how Dedue knew he was ready. He took his fingers out of Dimitri and Dimitri whined at the loss of them. Dedue didn't have any lube so he used his spit to prepare his length and then, entered Dimitri. Dimitri screamed and Dedue played with his hair and groaned.

"D-Dimitri tell me when you are ready-" Dimitri finally stopped screaming and Dedue wiped a tear that had fallen from his eyes. He kisses Dimitri on the cheek. Dimitri finally started to try and move on his own and then Dedue started moving.

"Just lay there Dimitri, just enjoy it tell me if you need me to stop or slow down." Dimitri nodded and moaned at what Dedue was doing to him. He loved this, he loved Dedue. After a while, Dimitri moaned a lot.

"Oh, Goddess! Dedue! I-" before Dimitri could finish his sentence, he came all over himself, and then Dedue came inside of Dimitri. Dimitri and Dedue collapsed on the bed both of them have not had many orgasms before. Dimitri fell asleep on top of Dedue and Dedue held his new lover in his arms. This was the best Christmas ever and Dimitri was his unexpected gift.


	7. Firey Cuddles (Claude x Dimitri)

It was a few days before Christmas and the king of Almyra, Claude Von Riegan was riding his beautiful white wyvern to the holy kingdom of Fòdlen as it had been renamed when Edelgard surrendered and agreed to rule alongside Dimitri and they had taken over as king and queen of the entire continent. Claude was happily engaged to Dimitri but he still had to see his dreams to completion so he was off in Almyra for quite some time. He was Afterall, the newly crowned king of the country, and his own country needed him. This never stopped him from flying to visit Dimitri during holidays and other important dates. Claude always made sure that Dimitri was never left alone. Edelgard and Dimitri both could never be left alone under any circumstances. Edelgard was helping Dimitri rule and they were able to make it work unless they were left alone together. If they were left alone, they would start sharing too many feelings and getting into a fight or getting upset because they opened up about their trauma. The worst part was that their right-hand men, Hubert and Dedue were always convinced it was the other Royals' fault when they ended up crying.

"If only Edelgard didn't talk about her time in the dungeons having experiments done to her, King Dimitri wouldn't have been reminded of his abandonment issues." Dedue would always say.

"Well, If Dimitri didn't talk to Queen Edelgard about his nightmares, She wouldn't have been reminded of her trauma with crests." Hubert would always say and then, before you knew it, Dedue and Hubert were in a fight too. It was often up to Ferdinand and Felix to break up the fights or ensure they didn't happen but luckily, Hubert and Dedue were improving in this aspect. Dedue learned to ignore Hubert's taunting and then a fight wouldn't break out between them but still, Edelgard and Dimitri both had a lot of trauma and PTSD about everything that happened in their lives. Even though they are always reminded that they are loved and cherished and that nothing like that will ever happen again, it can't stop the bad memories that are already there. Claude sighed at the thought wondering what his Fiancé and friends were doing right now. Hubert was probably decorating a Christmas tree with magic while Ferdinand and Lorenz shouted at him. Lorenz would always say,

"Hubert, you are making the tree look rather ghastly. Perhaps Ferdinand and I should do the decorating and you can do...well, something else..." Ferdinand would cross his arms and stand by Lorenz while saying.

"Hubert, Stop making the tree look goth! It is Christmas, not hallows eve!" Hubert would just chuckle at them and make the tree look even more goth just to spite them. Claude laughed at the thought and his Wyvern looked at him confused.

"Oh, it's alright Barbossa, nothing to worry about buddy!" Claude smiled and started singing jingle bells as he landed his Wyvern in a Wyvern stable before placing a kiss on its head. Hilda saw Claude first and ran over to hug him.

"Claude! You made it!"

"Of course I did. Can't miss out on the holiday fun can I?" He said with a wink. Hilda grabbed his hand.

"Of course not! Now come help me with this firewood. You know I'm too lazy to carry it all." Hilda said with a chuckle and Claude picked some up as they brought it inside the palace which was being prepared for the winter ball tomorrow night. Claude dropped the wood when he saw Dimitri. He had been engaged with Dimitri almost a whole year now but he still never failed to amaze him.

"Dima!" Claude ran into his arms and wrapped his arms around him. Dimitri gives him a small head pat. Dimitri isn't a very touchy person at all so if he gives you any form of physical touch then that is very affectionate for him. Dimitri whispers into his ear,

"Missed you, Khalid." Claude hugs him even tighter so happy to be back with his fiancé. After dinner, Claude takes Dimitri to his personal quarters and makes Almyran hot chocolate for the two of them. He sits in bed and cuddles Dimitri having missed him very much.

"Dima, what did I miss while I was gone?" Claude asked. Dimitri thought for a minute.

"Well, Ferdinand, Constance, and Lorenz started singing Christmas carols for everyone who would come and visit the palace and Hubert hated it so much he stuffed wrapping paper in his ears to block out the sound. Otherwise, you haven't missed too much just the usual things. How has Almyra been treating you? Is everyone nice to you now that you are a king? You don't have anyone after your life do you because if you do-" Claude nuzzles into his neck.

"No Dima, nothing like that. Everything has been going fairly smoothly aside from a few trade deals where certain merchants don't want to agree. Everyone is very nice Dima, I should take you to visit Almyra sometime Afterall, we do plan to eventually connect Almyra and fòdlen even deeper so I feel like the people of Almyra should know and respect you Afterall, you are going to be marrying their king." Claude said and kissed Dimitri. Dimitri kissed him back softly. Dimitri was very gentle despite what some people would expect. He was always sure to never hurt Claude. Claude looked at Dimitri and held his hands.

"Want to start a fire? It's kinda cold in here and the fireplace has fresh wood. I only want to do it if it's ok with you Dima. I know that you used to have problems with fire and that we have been working on it but if you aren't ready then we can just turn on the heater. I just thought hot chocolate by a fire sounds nice for the holiday season and we can exchange some gifts too." Dimitri had issues with fire in the past where it triggered his PTSD but he had been working on it and trying to do things that would make it ok to be around small fires. Since the fire was common, Dimitri wanted to be more comfortable with it. He started slow with candles and would slowly get used to them a thing that helped Dimitri was to make the fire smell like something that Dimitri liked. Claude had bought him candles from Almyra a few months ago that smelled like him. Dimitri had ended up using them quite often during Claude's absence and gotten used to fire.

"I think it is alright but can you stay close? Promise?" Dimitri said softly. It was rare for Dimitri to be vulnerable at all and this was a side of him that only Claude got to see.

"Of course Dima, I won't leave your side," Claude reassures him then lights the fire and cuddles up by it with Dimitri on his lap. Dimitri closes his eye. Claude plays with his hair.

"Dima do you want one of your gifts?" Claude asked and reached into his pocket. Dimitri nods and Claude puts a necklace on him.

"This is a rare Almyran jewel that symbolizes both love and bravery. It's also dark blue so I thought it would be perfect for you. It is perfect for your personality because you are so brave Dima and it is perfect for us because I love you." Claude said with a blush.

"Khalid...I love you more than anything... I can't imagine life without you...thank you, my beloved..." Dimitri said and closed his eye again. Claude sighed happily taking in the smell of Dimitri and the room and loving every part of this.

"Merry Christmas, Dima."

"Merry Christmas...My beloved Khalid." Dimitri and Claude fell asleep right in front of their Christmas fire and dreamed of love and many more Holidays together.


End file.
